Fast
by EriknEdward
Summary: Edward and Bella both have a weekness for all things fast. Especially cars. When they meet will they find each other perfect or just more competition. Really short but i really didn't know if there was another place to take this so i left it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and do not own twilight or its characters.

**?POV**

RING!

Fucking phone.

RING!

Shut up.

RING!

God dammit.

"This better be fucking good!"

"I've got a race for you."

EPOV

"Eddie!" A shrill voice called to me. I know that voice!

"Tanya." I said blankly.

"I just know you're going to win tonight. You are so good! But you already know that!" She giggled. "Yeah I heard there's…"

I ignored her rambling and looked out into the crowd for Emmett.

"And your car is so pretty!" She ran her fingers across my car.

"Don't touch the car!" I glared at her. She immediately removed her hand and backed away from me.

Good. The last thing I need is some bimbo messing with my car. I went back to searching for Emmett.

I found him over to the side talking on his phone. I got to him just as he was closing the phone.

"Hey bro!" His booming voice called.

"What's up, Em"

"Nothing much. Marcus isn't going to show."

"Shit. So are we gonna be down a driver?" God I hope not. That would mean 10 grand less money for me.

"Don't worry. I called in a favor and got us another driver." Yes!

"Who is it? Sam? Vicky?"

"No one you know." As he said that a midnight blue Honda Acura NSX Mugen RR with silver detailing. "Ah. That's my driver!" He said with a huge grin.

The windows were tinted so dark you couldn't see in. The driver pulled up right next to my silver 2003 Nissan 350Z.

"He any good?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah!"

The passenger door opened and a smokin' hot blond stepped out. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a red tank top, and a pair of fuck me heels. I could only assume this was the drivers girlfriend.

"She's hot." I stated simply.

"Yeah, that's Rosalie."

"Girlfriend?" I asked

"God no! Mechanic." He smiled. I wouldn't mind having her bent over my hood.

"Hands off Edward!" He growled.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. You can have her."

"Don't worry I will." He said and walked over to the new driver.

I went back to my car and leaned against my hood just waiting for the race to begin. I watched as Emmett climbed into the mystery driver's car. The door closed behind him. I wonder why he won't just come out of the car. Probably some prick who thinks he's better than the rest of us.

A few minutes later Emmett got out of the car and came over to me.

"10 thousand please." He held out his hand for the money and I handed him a wad of cash.

"Get yourself ready, man." I smiled at him and climbed into my car.

I turned it on and listened to the amazing sound of my car. I pulled up to the line and waited for the other drivers. The four other cars quickly pulled up, Mystery man to my left, Mike on my other side followed by Tyler, and Eric.

Everyone moved off to the sides of the road. A girl dressed in tiny shorts and a top that showed off her stomach walked in front of the cars and held up a white cloth. She brought her hands above her head. I trained my eyes on her. She quickly dropped her hands and I hit the gas.

I easily shifted gears and was soon far in front of everyone. I turned the corners with ease. I wasn't even worried about the other drivers. I got around to the last turn. Now just an easy straight to my $50,000. I knew the new driver was going to be shit. As soon as that thought went through my mind a heard the sound of another car coming up next to me. I looked to my right and saw the stupid blue car. It passed me. It fucking passed _me_! That is not possible. I haven't lost a race in… I don't know how fucking long. I pressed down on the gas even though I was already going as fast as I could. Dammit! I hit the break and threw the car into neutral as I passed the line.

I turned off the car and stepped out to watch the rest of the cars pull in. Emmett came over to my side with the blond bombshell in tow.

"Told ya!" Was all he said.

"I guess you did." I said eying the sexy thing next to him.

"This is Rose. Rose this is Edward."

"Hey!" She said with a smile

"Damn he is good." I said now staring at mystery man's car.

"Yeah that is my work." She said with a dreamy look in her eye.

The blue car pulled up right in front of us. The car shut off and the door opened. Who stepped out of the car shocked me.

**A/N: **Okay so new story. I hope you guys like it. Please review! If you guys review and like it then I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. But if you don't like it I will just delete the whole story and never mention it again. Let me know and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. I know it's a hard life.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who actually like my story. It makes me happy knowing I can brighten someone's day with my craptacular writing.**

**EPOV**

The car pulled up right in front of us and I'm over here expecting some dude to step out and be all cocky about winning. But no, out steps a goddamn goddess.

I would guess she was about 5'5". Long, wavy brown hair. She had a tight little body. she had a perfect chest and an ass that was just begging to be grabbed. She was clothed in tight pair of faded jeans that were torn up along her thighs, a black tank top, and a sexy pair of heels.

She walked up to Emmett and he handed her the money she just won.

"Thank you." She said counting out some bills and handing them back to him. Oh god even her voice was sexy. Mmm… I can just imagine her screaming my- Woe dude you don't even know her.

"Anytime. It's always fun to have you around." He said pulling her into a big hug.

"Oh and thank you." She said looking at me.

"For?" I asked  
"Not winning." She smiled innocently at me.

"What about the blond over here who fixed up that wonderful car of yours?"

"Thanks too." She handed her a wad of cash.

"Hmm… Now whose punk ass can I kick now." She looked around.

"Why don't you take Eddie again?" Emmett asked.

"Hey! She did not take me. She was barely ahead."

"Care for a rematch?" she asked.

"Can I at least know your name first?" I need to put a name with her face.

"Bella. Bella Swan." Sexy name.

"Edward. Cullen." I smirked. "Now, how do you want to do this?"

"Off the closed roads. Let's see if you can keep _up._" She said it in a way that implied more then just racing. Oh yeah honey, I can defiantly keep up.

"Sounds good. Trade with passes."

"Gotcha. Em, can you give Rose a ride home."

"Sure. Don't forget to use protection." He yelled walking away with Rosalie under his arm.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Shut up and get in your car."

I climbed in and started my car. I pulled around so that I was next to her. I rolled down my window and looked into her car.

"Ready?" I called.

"Set?" She replied.

"GO!" we both yelled and took off.

I quickly pulled in front and started leading her down multiple roads. Taking turns at random moments. She kept up. She stayed on my tail for a couple minutes. I was getting ready to take another turn when her car flew past mine.

"Shit." I swerved behind her.

I followed behind her easily. We were quickly approaching a stoplight. She pulled a U-turn out of nowhere and I quickly followed suit. She sped down the street. She was taking calculated turns. They weren't sloppy and they seemed deliberate. She's leading me somewhere, I thought. She turned down a side road. We were doing 90 on the innocent streets of Phoenix. She turned again down a dead end but wasn't slowing down. Shit! She is gonna hit the fucking wall. Suddenly she turned. Holy fuck! But she didn't hit the building. I slowed where she turned. There was an opening leading down to a parking garage. I pulled in and easily found her car parked and pulled in next to her.

She got out of her car and jumped up on my hood. And for the first time I didn't care that someone was touching my car. I got out and walked in front of her.

"Okay, I admit it. You're good." I smiled at her.

"I know!" she said sliding forward so her ass was at the edge of my hood right in front of me.

I stepped forward between her legs. I was mere inches from her face. "Confidence? Hmm… I like it."

"I want a drink." She slid off my car her body pressed fully against mine. "You coming?" she asked. Not yet.

"Sure."

She pulled me into the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. We rode up with her constantly gloating about her winning.

We got off the elevator and walked to her apartment. She opened it up wide and motioned for me to enter. I followed her into the kitchen and enjoyed the view as she bent over looking in the refrigerator.

"You want a beer?" she asked standing up holding two. I grabbed one out of her hand and said a quick thanks. We went into her living room and plopped down on hr leather couch. She slipped off her heels and curled her feet under her.

"So what got you into racing? It's not something you just read about in the paper." I asked her.

"Well I like everything fast. Fast cars, fast money, and fast men." She said winking at me. "With this I can usually get 2 of the 3. Which isn't too bad."

"Oh and why only two?"

She scooted closer so she was almost in my lap. She leaned forward and whispered, "None of the guys can keep up."

"Well I think we proved I can keep up a little while ago." I replied.

"Prove it." She whispered leaning back.

I quickly attached my lips to hers roughly. I was going to show her just how well I can keep up! I pushed her back so she was lying on the couch and held my body above hers still attached at the mouth.

I moved my lips down her neck and back up taking her ear lobe into my mouth. She let out a soft moan. I moved my hands down to her the hem of her shirt and easily pulled it over her head to reveal a sexy lace bra.

She pulled me back and thrust her tongue into my mouth. She tangled her fingers into my hair as we fought for dominance. I won and explored her mouth.

She reached down and lifted my shirt over my head.

There was no way I would be able to do this on her couch.

"Bedroom?" I asked picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Down the hall." She panted for breath and started kissing my neck.

I walked to the door at the end of the hall and push the door open. I laid us down on her bed and quickly went to work removing the rest of our clothes. I was hovering over her naked and completely hard. I could tell by her eyes that she didn't really care about the foreplay. I didn't either.

"Condom?" I asked. No way was I gonna have a baby. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled one out of the drawer. She ripped it open and rolled it down my length.

I lined myself up with her entrance and pushed into her. We let out loud moans. Fuck she felt good!

I knew she wanted it fast so I quickly thrust in and out of her. I knew she liked it. She was defiantly a moaner. I fucking loved hearing my lays moan. It's just so hot. I was getting close.

"Fuck. Edward. Faster!" she moaned.

I started going faster and harder. With one final scream of my name she clamped around my cock and came. Hard. I felt myself release moments after her. Her walls milking me for all I was worth.

I rolled off of her completely spent and just passed out with her lying next to me. This had been one fucking long night.


End file.
